


Intimate Kiss

by DrabblingSparks (ingenious_spark)



Series: Saint Seiya prompts & short fic [39]
Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: Developing Relationship, Drabble, F/M, Kissing, Long Live Feedback Comment Project, Morning Cuddles, Prompt Fic, Working things out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-18
Updated: 2018-05-18
Packaged: 2019-05-08 11:53:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14693681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ingenious_spark/pseuds/DrabblingSparks
Summary: Juné wakes to Ikki in her bed- a surprisingly tender and intimate scene.





	Intimate Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> From a list of kiss prompts over on my tumblr, [@oopsbirdficced](http://oopsbirdficced.tumblr.com). I open prompts semi-regularly, if you want to come check me out.

_(breaking the kiss to say something, staying so close that you’re murmuring into each other’s mouths)_

Juné yawns, feeling a little overheated. She throws off her blanket, about to turn over and go back to sleep, when she registers an arm around her waist. She manages to stifle her gut instinct, split between beating whoever snuck into her bed or shrieking at the top of her lungs. Instead she wriggles and twists to see who it is, a vague memory tickling her mind.

It’s Ikki. She’s never seen him sleeping before, and it takes her by surprise. She recalls now, a familiar shape in her window, a murmured request. That's… surprising. He looks soft, somehow, and younger in sleep, habitual frown gone, mouth slack. She can see his resemblance to Shun more like this, though that thought doesn’t actually make her really feel anything. How strange. Has she gotten over her infatuation with Shun? She lies on her back and stares up at the ceiling. She honestly thinks she has. How odd.

Juné glances back over at Ikki, and finds he’s woken, maybe, eyes slightly open, dark blue slits gazing at her. His arm is still across her waist, and he isn’t frowning, expression strangely peaceful.

“Good morning,” she offers after a moment. He blinks at her slowly. Is he awake at all? Juné giggles, inexplicably amused. Feeling particularly daring, she rolls onto her side again, and presses in to kiss him, soft and gentle. She’s never really initiated any of their few kisses, but she finds his mouth soft and pliant under hers. He kisses back, the had not around her waist reaching up to cup her jaw, rough hands gentle. He makes a tiny contented sound, and she smiles into the kiss, warmth spreading through her. She pulls back a little, and he follows, kissing her twice more before she presses their foreheads together, breaths mingling on their lips.

“What’s gotten into you?” She murmurs, soft and warm. Ikki brushes his nose against her cheek lightly.

“I missed you,” he mutters back, and she can feel his lips moving against her own, they’re still so intimately entwined. She takes a moment, blinking in genuine shock. For him to actually admit to something like that- that’s a big thing.

“You- you did?” Juné can’t help but ask, eyes wide. She sees the shutters begin to go down in his deep blue eyes and kisses him quickly. “I’m glad. That you’re here now.” She hurries to clarify. “A bit surprised, maybe,” she admits. He smiles, a tiny twitch of his lips that she can feel.

“I asked,” he points out. She rolls her eyes slightly.

“I was asleep, you goof.” She retorts back playfully, barely daring to believe that they’re actually bantering. He starts to say something else but has to turn away, covering a yawn, breaking the intimate space between them. She mourns it briefly.

“Go back to sleep, it’s too early,” he grumbles, tucking his face into her shoulder. Juné giggles, glancing up at the clock. Seven AM? Yeah, she could use more sleep, as could he, given how late he probably came back. She snuggles back in, closing her eyes and cherishing the buoyant little bubble of joy in her chest.

Maybe this relationship isn’t as unhealthy as she’d thought. Or maybe it had been, and they’re slowly overcoming that, making it better.

**Author's Note:**

> This story is part of the LLF Comment Project, which was created to improve communication between readers and authors. This author invites and appreciates feedback, including:
> 
>   * Short comments
>   * Long comments
>   * Questions
>   * Constructive criticism
>   * “<3” as extra kudos
>   * Reader-reader interaction
>   * Comments not in English
> 

> 
> LLF Comment Builder
> 
> This author replies to comments. It might take a few days/weeks depending on how busy I am, but you will receive a reply.
> 
> If you don’t want a reply, for any reason, feel free to sign your comment with “whisper” and I will respond only with an emoji! I will respond only because I have some compulsive tendencies towards replying to comments.


End file.
